Tactician Request
by crazylilschoolkid
Summary: The tactician asks Raven for help as a family member. One shot. And a bit short.


**Disclaimer: I do not own FE characters… or the world will end!!**

-----------------------------------------------//-----------------------------------------------------------

"Lyyyyyyyyn!!!" A shrill voice rang through the air. Lyn sighed. She put away her sword and glanced over at Serra.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes drifting to the blue haired tactician that followed her.

"S-s-syfis… Syfis said that I won't be useful in the battle ahead!" The pink haired cleric wailed.

"Serra," Lyn began calmly. "Syfis is our tactician. I'm sure he's saying that to help us win… and keep you out of trouble."

"But…" Serra pouted. "It's not fair!" She whined. Lyn sighed again. Her eyes met the dark blue ones of the tactician. 'What did you do that for?' They seemed to ask. Syfis grinned, running a hand trough his thick hair, which were kept out of his eyes by a Yin Yang Bandana. "Come on Lyn. Fighting is bad for clerics… especially the ones who attract a lot of attention."

Serra glared at him. "I do not attract attention!" She protested loudly. "I make myself known!"

"Yes, yes, same thing…" Syfis muttered. "Where's Hector?"

"Umm… he's off sparing…" Lyn answered. Syfis nodded and walked of, leaving Lyn to deal with Serra's 'plight'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syfis walked a set distance and sat besides a tree. "Raven…" He spoke coolly.

"What do you want?" Came the utterly predictable reply. Syfis shook his head. His cousin was such the burnt toast…

"I just wanted to spend some quality time with my family," Syfis answered.

"In the middle of a battle?" Raven turned his head towards his younger cousin. "You really ARE an idiot, Syfis. How'd you become a tactician anyway?"

"We still have some time…" Syfis rationalized, ignoring the older teen's last question. "And don't make me angry. I might just put you in with Serra…" Raven scowled at the threat. Not that it was bad, oh no, Serra was more scary than the entire Black Fang… and a much bigger threat to his sanity. However, Raven couldn't shrug the fact off that Syfis had just used his 'blackmailing' weapon to spend time with Raven. He figured the kid must be missing his family; after all he was only fifteen.

"You know what, Raven?" Syfis spoke suddenly, snapping the teen out of his thoughts. "Someday, I'm going to be… a really great commander."

"In an army…?" Raven asked. Syfis nodded and Raven couldn't suppress a smile. "But you hate fighting… no?"

"But… well…" Syfis hesitated. "Yeah, I do. But I like planning and… oh, I don't know…"

"Oh? Well, commander, you should learn some fighting. I don't think a 'great' commander needs a bodyguard to protect him during the planning."

"I figured," Syfis mumbled sadly. "I'm no good at this thing anyway. My arm…" He sighed. Raven stared at him, as he clutched his arm, which was scarred and burnt. Syfis hid all that under his thick sleeved jacket… but the memory of the fire that killed his parents still haunted him, which was why Syfis screamed whenever he was near fire.

"Raven…" Syfis waved his hand in front of him. "Raven… earth to Raven… stop zoning out dude…" Raven 'hmphed' and returned to his normal, serious posture. "Raven?" Syfis asked suddenly. "Will you teach me how to fight?"

"Huh?" Raven stared in surprise. "You want to learn how to fight?"

"I told you my dream, cuz!" Syfis declared obviously. Raven sighed.

"What about your arm?" He asked, and watched Syfis' expression change.

"But I… I always wanted to be a commander… aww… please? Raven!" Syfis pleaded with wide eyes and a hopeful expression on his face.

"But… argh!" Raven threw his hands up in the air. Both, his cousin and his sister were so unbearably persistent. How can anybody say 'no' to them? "I give," Raven mumbled. "Fine, fine. Whatever! But just stay close to me… I don't want you fooling around and getting yourself killed."

"Thanks, Rave!!!" Syfis hugged Raven, who in reaction pushed him away.

"Whoa, easy… keep it low with the mushy stuff…" Raven smiled. He ruffled his little cousin's hair. And deep down, Raven was glad some of his closest family members were still alive.

**Yay, FE ROX! Anyway, how was it? C u later ppl!**


End file.
